A Brother's Sight
by Kushif
Summary: Frisk's brother falls into the underground this time. However, there's a catch. He's blind! Will there be other to help him along the journey? And what about the resets? How will this anomaly change the fate of all the monsters? Fair warning, there's a gay parring. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, grabbing another rock and throwing it into the endless abyss. I listened for the distinct clacking as it hit the sides of the hole on its seemingly endless journey before the sound went beyond even my hearing. I listened to my sibling as she played in the background, finding just the right blades of grass to make that annoying buzzing sound.

"Cut it out, Frisk!" My dog Ink barked in agreement, whining as the noise increased in intensity. Their faint laughter only sought to further my irritation. When the noise continued, I reached for the reigns of my guide dog and stomped over to the little troublemaker.

I roughly grabbed the blade from between her fingers with practiced ease. Their glare was palpable. "I'm blind Frisk, not stupid. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve that specific sound or getting too close to the giant hole in the ground!" Sitting down once more, I let my Labrador retriever go.

We had found this little hole about two weeks ago while climbing over Mt. Ebott. Well, Frisk had found it. I tried to get her to stay away from the pit, but they found a way to sneak out every time. It made me a little uncomfortable, knowing Ink was the only reason I hadn't fallen in yet, but at this point I'm willing to do anything to get back on Frisk's better side.

I was snapped from my thought at the sound of rocks a few feet away being dislodged. A tiny gasp followed. "Frisk!" I shouted, leaping for them. But of course, being unable to see the hole in the ground, it was foolish to even try. Ink tugged at the bottom of my jeans. Just like that, we all went tumbling into the depths. Darkness followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a wet tongue licking my face. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I groaned. Ink barked happily. Doing a quick self-scan, I took note that most of my body felt like it got hit with a bulldozer while the wrist of my left arm seemed at least fractured based on the swelling and spike of pain from that area. It was worth it though, since I could hear Ink trotting around, yipping with excitement.

I tried to sit up, only to collapse a second later. My ribs did not like me right now. "Let's not do that again." I mumbled to myself.

"You alright Frisk?" I waited for a response, but none came. I concentrated on my hearing. "Frisk?" The soft flowers under my skin rustled faintly in the wind, yet there was no break in their pattern. Frisk wasn't here.

I jumped slightly as the sound of high-pitched laughter echoed off the walls. A second later, the being seemed to yelp. Knowing I couldn't move, I called to my most loyal friend. "Ink, speak." I rasped. He barked loudly. "Speak," I instructed again. A few more times and I heard footsteps rapidly move in my direction.

A gasp followed as the footsteps stopped beside my form and I quickly closed my eyes. "You poor child. Here, I will heal you." a motherly voice said from above. A moment later, a huge hand settled on my chest. No human had hands that large. "My child, why did you not tell me that there was another. I felt foreign energy flow through my system, all the aches and pains flowing away.

"They can't. Frisk is mute." Not that they would've told the woman anyway. With the hand removed from my chest, I sat up warily. "Would you mind checking my dog as well?"

"But of course, my child." I whistled for Ink. A melodious laughter filled the air. "What an adorable little pup!" There was a rustle of fabric before fur gently brushed over my skin, causing me to freeze.

"Frisk," I breathed lightly, "who exactly is this?" I waited desperately for them to grab my hand for tactile signing, but none came.

"Oh, forgive me child. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"W-What are you" I practically yelled hyperventilating.

A furry hand grabbed my own. "I'm a monster. I suppose to you humans, it would be quite strange. But do not fear, you are safe with me. I will not harm you." I reached shakily with my other hand to feel the soft fuzz and dull claws. "Child? What's wrong?"

Ink brushed against my leg and frisk flicked my arm. It was just enough to bring me back to reality. "S-Sorry. Being blind, i-it's a bit of a shock. Rather hard to believe, really."

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, allow me to guide you and Frisk through the puzzles. Are you ready to go children?"

Calming down slightly, I whistled for Ink and took up their harness. "Go," I instructed. With that, Toriel guided us through numerous puzzles and my mood continued to darken. Frisk seemed to have fun, laughing and dancing around each room while I waited, completely useless. I hate being helpless.

After what felt like forever, we finally reached our destination. "I was planning on making this a surprise, but I find your safety much more important right now. Do either of you mind butterscotch or cinnamon

"Both are fine." I responded.

"Then I will be back in a bit. Please feel free to make yourselves at home."

Just before she was about to exit, I made her pause. "Thank you, Toriel. But please, keep in mind that I'm not helpless." I heard Frisk snicker.

"I will try," Toriel replied hesitantly as she closed the door. I seethed on the inside. Another person who looked down on me. Yet I bit my lip. She was providing us with a home in this strange land filled with creatures. I wasn't about to turn that down.

It seems Frisk had other plans. I heard their laugh as they seemed to rush down stairs. "Frisk! What are you doing?" I quickly approached the area where Frisk disappeared. Ink barked. It was all I needed to hear as I quickly started going down the steps, receiving the usual shock of hitting the floor unexpectedly. "Frisk get back here!"

I jogged and Ink guided me towards my wayward sibling? Why must they always cause trouble? I ran through a set of squeaky doors, right on their heels. Just as a high-pitched laugh echoed through the chamber, I wrapped an arm around Frisk's middle. "So you spared the life of a single monster. Well where will that get you when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die! Especially the blind one! You don't stand a chance!" Cruel laughter followed.

Rage. It shook me to the core. It was Frisk's hard tug to get free that snapped me out of the cold fire. "Go," I growled. Ink whined a bit and brushed my leg before following my sibling.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter cold accompanied the creek of another door. "Frisk, we need to go back!" Yet the child continued forward. I grumbled, already starting to shiver. With my free hand, I pulled my sweater hood over my head and continued plodding through the snow.

Let me emphasize the fact that I hate the snow. As a blind person, it dampens all the sound that I use to navigate. It also covers up things like rocks, edges, and above all else, brings ice.

Ink barked, signaling an obstacle. I felt her move as he climbed over the object and followed. A few seconds later, what I now identified as a branch snapped in two.

Body tense, Ink and I walked faster while Frisk just giggled. What the hell is wrong with that child?! My body froze as footsteps sounded directly behind me. 'What the hell is going on?!'

"Human. Don't you know how to treat a new pall? Turn around and shake my hand." I prickle of irritation broke through the fear, yet still I turned, limbs shaking. My guide dog kept whining.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes once more and turned to the voice. Putting my hand out, I swiped once. Frowning, I hit nothing. Another go, same result. Next thing I know, Frisk shoves me hard enough to lose my balance and I land right next to my dog. "What the hell, Frisk?!" Great. Now not only was I cold, but soaked. Grumbling, I tried to catch my bearings. "I hate snow," I muttered darkly.

I felt a hand take my shoulder. "What did the snow ever do to you?" A deep voice asked. Too cold to care, I gladly accepted the stranger's help. Grabbing their hand, shock filled my system. Not only was the hand skeletal in nature, but the sound of passing gas also resonated up his sleeve before he pulled me gently back to my feet. I let out a shocked chuckle. "heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're humans right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

My mood instantly did a 180 and a smile ripped across my face. "You scared me to death!" My eyes opened in shock. "I'm Ajax, Ajax the human. Nice ta meet ya. This is Frisk, my sibling."

"heh. ice eyes." I closed them tightly again, fearing the rejection they would bring. There was an awkward silence until Sans started talking once more. "i'm actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now, but i don't care much about capturing anyone. my brother on the other hand, is a human hunting fanatic." My heart jumped into my throat. "actually, i think that's him over there."

Before I could recognize what was happening next, Sans had grabbed my hand and guided me over a bridge, Ink following happily. Frisk somehow hid behind a lamp after the skeleton's instructions and Sans kept my shivering, soaked form by his side.

"S-Shouldn't I h-hide t-too?" God damn it, I hate the cold.

"Oh. Right. Here, put this on and just go with it." A heavy piece of clothing was placed gently on my back. It smelled of ketchup! But it was warm and fuzzy, so I didn't hesitate in slipping it over my arms and zipping it as high as I can possibly go. The furry hood quickly followed. I was still shivering, but this added a layer of warmth I was all too happy to be given.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!?" I jumped at the extremely loud voice.

"sure have bro," Sans responded simply.

There was a slight pause before the loud voice returned. "SANS, WHY IS THE HUMAN WEARING YOUR COAT?"

"i guess you could say he was cold-"

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"down to the bone." Where was Sans going with this?

"UGH! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

The other monster let out a sigh and seemed to almost continue until Sans cut in. "in all seriousness bro, the human is sick. they can't do your puzzles. i ain't fibula-ing." Oh, now I see. I let out a very fake sneeze.

"OH, NO! THE HUMAN IS SICK! SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEEM IT NECESSARY TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN IN THEIR TIME OF NEED SO THEY CAN FULLY APPRECIATE MY PUZZLES."

Seems he missed the pun. "don't worry 'bout it. i'll take the human home."

"NYEH HEH HEH! FINALLY YOU ARE THROWING AWAY YOUR LAZY HABITS, BROTHER! BUT I MUST BE OFF TO LOOK FOR MORE HUMANS!" I listened as San's brother sped off in the other direction.

"okay, you can come out now." Frisk's footsteps stopped at my side. "could you do me a favor? my bro's been pretty down lately and seeing you would make his day. could you show yourself to him?" Apparently, Frisk nodded. "thanks a million, kid. i'll be with your bro." The child quickly ran off.

"Thanks, Sans." I mumbled.

"no problem kiddo."

I scoffed. "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old, a full adult. Just call me Ajax."

"alright, alright. sheesh. i am going to take us back to my place though. My bro can take care of the kid."

I sneezed for real this time. "I'm not going to complain. It's freezing out here! Is your brother a skeleton too?"

There was a pause. "ki- ajax, of course. kind of hard not to notice. anyway, grab on and close your eyes."

So this guy didn't recognize that I'm blind either? Ink growled, sensing my irritation. I just sighed and whistled for her. She stuck close to my leg, still growling slightly. "Ink, that's enough." I grabbed her harness and reached out for Sans. This time, I caught him in the arm.

I felt an extra weight added to the harness and another arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Don't let go." I yelled and grabbed onto Sans twice as hard as the ground seemed to drop out from under me and all other senses were shut down except for touch. 'What the hell? Where am I? I can't breath!'

My thoughts continued to tumble out, even as my feet hit solid ground and gave way. Ink barked in the background. Desperately, I crawled against the nearest wall. 'It's too warm, there's no snow, I don't understand!' I went into sensory overload as it changed from the sudden deprivation.

"woah, ajax calm down! it's just magic!" He grabbed my shoulders, trying to get me to stop shaking.

"W-where am I?"

"you're in pap's and my house. what's going on? you okay? is this part of your sickness?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine. S-sensory o-overload," I stuttered. Ink licked at my face and hands, trying to bring me back to the present.

"just take a deep breath. look at me."

My temper finally snapped. "I can't see! I don't understand how it's not completely obvious at this point, but I'm blind! I don't have an illness, I was born this way!" My chest heaved as my nerves finally calmed down.

The hands on my shoulders moved slowly down my arms until they gently grasped my own hands. The skeleton sighed. " i'm sorry bud. monsters don't have... blindness since we're made of magic. at least let me get you to the couch."

"Don't go blind," I offhandedly corrected." Sans only chuckled as he guided me to the couch. We both plopped down tiredly. "Sorry for my outburst."

"nah, it's fine. tibia honest though, you scared the skin straight off my bones. well, would've at least." I laughed a little at his attempt to lighten the mood. "so, i honestly have no clue what being blind is. care to share?"

I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees. Keeping my eyes closed, I turned in his direction. "Curious? Me too. How about we trade off questions? I'll count that one as your question. Agreed?" When nothing happened but the rustling of fabric, I gently punched the skeleton in the arm. "I need a verbal response, bonehead. I can't see body language."

"oh, sorry. i nodded."

"Alright then. To answer your question, blindness occurs when your eyes don't work like they should. Mine happens to be genetic. Most people who are considered blind can actually see something; color, light. I used to be able to tell the difference between light and dark to a degree when I was a kid. But now, I can't see anything. The best I can describe it to you is a darkness that nothing can cut through. People like me are known as vulgars back on the surface."

"vulgars?" Sans asked.

"Nope, my turn. What did you do that got us here so fast? And don't just say magic," I was quick to add.

"heh. i can teleport, though i like to call them shortcuts. besides that, it's all maagiiic. now it's my turn again. what are vulgars?"

"You gotta go straight for the deep questions, huh?" I mumbled to myself. "I think the term originally came from England. Basically, we are the unwanted from society. This includes anyone who can't work and criminals. I guess it also includes people related to criminals to an extent. Unfortunately for me, it includes people with disabilities. Is Papyrus a skeleton too?"

"he sure is. my bro is pretty cool. why don't you open your eyes?"

I frowned a bit. "People tell me they look creepy. I asked Frisk once and they said my eyes were ugly, so I just don't open them. Plus, it's not like anything changes when I do open them."

"well i think they look beautiful, like falling snow. I think you should leave them open." I felt my face heat up at the compliment. No one had ever said anything positive about them. Hesitantly, I lifted my eyelids. Sans let out a chuckle. "much better. now for my question." he seemed hesitant. "why does frisk hate you?"

My whole body tensed. "I'll answer, but you have to tell me something in return. Why do you hate Frisk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: "why does frisk hate you?"

My whole body tensed. "I'll answer, but you have to tell me something in return. Why do you hate Frisk?"

I felt the couch shift a bit as Sans squirmed. "how could i hate a kid? maybe you should take another _look."_

It would've made me laugh if not for the serious topic. That and the irritation of someone trying to fool me. "I'm blind Sans, not stupid!" I snapped, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I may not be able to see, but I can tell when someone is lying to me. The voice completely changes."

"how did you figure it out?" He sounded so defeated; depressed even.

I scratched the back of my head, an old nervous tick. "Well, you just confirmed it. But you gave a lot of hints. For instance, you would never let Frisk next to you, always keeping me between them. Of course, I considered it being a coincidence. It was unlikely though, since you left Frisk alone to go through the puzzles."

Sans let out a series of dry laughs. "Guess you caught me. Patella the truth, I don't like these conditions, but I'll make an exception this once."

I frowned, my curiosity piqued. "Ok. I'll share first." I'm not looking forward to this. "Three years ago, my parents decided to take me to a park for my birthday. I was ecstatic! I don't get to go out that much since I'm a vulgar. Anyway, we were all sitting as a family. Frisk even helped them prepare a picnic basket." I smiled at the memory.

Then the sadness came rushing back as it continued to play in my head. "A few men approached our group. They were angry. 'A vulgar has no place in this world,' they said. My parents yelled for Frisk and I to run, so I took Ink in one hand and Frisk in the other.

"We went back an hour later to find them, but Frisk started screaming as soon as we got close." I tightened into a ball on the couch. "I couldn't see it, but I'm told it was rather gruesome. Frisk never spoke after that and was taught sign language. They blame me for the death of our parents, and I don't blame them. The men only attacked because I was there." My heart still ached from knowing that one, cruel fact. "They were killed for showing kindness," I muttered darkly.

Sighing shakily, I wiped my eyes hastily. I jumped when I was pulled into a small hug. "Man, the surface sure does sound lousy. Sorry you went through that. I'm even feeling blue." He gave a small chuckle.

I uncurled slightly. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to lighten the mood, but I have no idea what the color blue has to do with anything."

"Well, I'm wearing blue, and it's supposed to be a sad colo- Oh, right. Do you even know what color is?"

"Nope." There was an awkward silence before I cleared my throat. "Anyway, your turn."

The skeleton sighed. "You're not going to believe me. Just- No questions till the end, k?" Sans explained about the first time Frisk fell, to the dreaded resets and save points.

I sat there in a shocked silence. Could it be true? But it sounded like a video game. His voice though, held such emotion. You can't fake that. Was he delusional? No, come to think of it, Frisk always seems to know where to go and what to do. That would explain why they weren't afraid of Sans. "I believe you." I voiced firmly. There was a gasp beside me, and once again I was pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry you went through your endeavor. But I have to ask, has Frisk ever killed me?"

"N-no. This is the first time you've fallen. The first change in over 100 resets." Sighing, he gently pulled away. "Only a soul of determination can control these resets. Would you mind if I take a look at yours?"

I just stared blankly before practically yelling, "Souls are a thing?! I thought they were just a concept!" Sans was quick to explain that yes, they are real, and no, he was not messing with me.

I felt a gentle pulling from my chest, as if a limb I never knew existed suddenly awakened. When it finally stopped, I allowed my senses to readjust. My body's usual senses seemed dull. But I could clearly feel another part of me floating around, using new senses to explore whatever came within its vicinity. A skeletal hand was one such thing.

"Oh, this is strange," I slurred slightly. "I'm me, yet that is also me. It's like my consciousness is being split in two, fighting for what goes where." As my mind drew closer to the energy source, my body felt more and more numb. I could feel the texture of Sans's hand to the point I've never been able to before.

Vaguely, I recognized sans catching my other hand. Then everything came crashing back to reality. "What the hell was that about, Ajax?" Sans yelled as I rubbed my temples.

"This must be what it's like to be on a drug trip," I hissed. "How should I know? I'm just the spectator for a whole new world of senses. I had no idea there was that much detail in a skeletal hand!"

"Y-you could feel that?" I nodded. He began muttering, even going so far as to pace. "It could be possible that your mind would choose the host with the best chance of survival. Since you're blind, the obvious choice would be with what had the largest visual replica. Ajax!" I tuned back in at the sound of my name. "You can't get into any fights. It'll pull your soul out of your body and your mind will abandon the body for the soul."

"Ok then." I said slowly. "Pretending for a second that it isn't that easy to end my existence, what did my soul look like?"

Sans let out a huff at my nonchalant attitude but put it aside in favor of plopping back down next to me. "It's purple… with green cracks."

"Cool. That means absolutely nothing to me."

"Your soul is unusual. Usually, there's only one color, but it seems you have two dominant traits. Perseverance being the main one, with kindness seeping through. I think I read something like this once. You went through a trial and couldn't get through it by using the original trait, so you adapted. A shell of the new trait goes over the old."


End file.
